Les ombres de ce qu'il reste
by Le Joyeux Bordel de Camael
Summary: Drago commit une erreur, aujourd'hui ils en payent tous les deux le prix. Traduction d'un OS de Paula Lirio.


Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à notre JK Rowling adorée et à Paula Lirio, l'auteure de cette fanfiction. Je ne revendique que la traduction.

J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Orphanine.

* * *

Autrement dit, tu peux conserver

Les restes de tout ce que l'on nomme un foyer

Les ombres de tout ce que nous avons été

Les traces de notre amour dans nos draps

Nos meilleurs souvenirs

* * *

- Tu ne devrais pas rester si longtemps sous la neige, dit Harry, s'écartant pour laisser Drago entrer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je défonce la porte ? balbutia Drago en entrant dans l'appartement. Tu m'as mis à la porte, tu te souviens ?

- Et j'avais des raisons pour ça, répondit le premier en ôtant son manteau.

- Je sais Potter. Je suis ici uniquement pour récupérer mes affaires.

- Prend ton temps, dit le brun en s'avançant vers la cuisine. Elles sont dans des cartons dans la chambre. Vérifie qu'il ne manque rien.

- Tu peux être tranquille, Potter, c'est la dernière fois que je viens ici, murmura Drago en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Harry retint sa furieuse envie de hurler.

* * *

Le blond entra dans la chambre en respirant profondément. Essayant de ne pas exploser de colère. Il savait que c'était de sa faute. Il avait mérité d'être jeté dehors.

Il manquait tout juste cinq jours avant la Saint Valentin et avant même qu'ils ne se disputent, Drago avait déjà acheté le parfait cadeau pour Harry. Et merde, il ressentait déjà un cruel manque du brun.

Il respira profondément et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucun indice qui laissait penser qu'il avait un jour vécu ici.

Sur la table de chevet, où était jadis posée une photo du couple enlacé, trônait maintenant un livre aux pages marquées. Sur les étagères, il ne restait aucun de ses livres. À la place il y avait des photos des amis du survivant et des petits objets de décoration.

Il éprouvait une horrible sensation d'oppression dans la poitrine. C'était la preuve qu'il ne laissait aucun vide dans sa vie.

Dans un coin près de la porte, quelques caisses étaient empilées. Toutes avec le nom de Drago écrit en gros.

* * *

Harry se versa une tasse de thé tout en essayant de contrôler le rythme des battements de son cœur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir étrangler Drago, pouvoir empoigner son cou gracile et le casser en deux.

Mais en même temps, il voulait se coucher et pleurer. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi Drago avait fait ça, lui demander de rester.

* * *

_Il pénétra dans la maison et fut surpris par le silence. Normalement, il trouvait Drago allongé sur le canapé, un verre de whisky à la main, écoutant de la musique. Attendant qu'il rentre pour pouvoir diner. _

_Mais cette nuit là, la seule chose que le brun trouva sur le canapé fut un manteau, trop grand pour être celui du blond et deux tasses de thé sur la table basse. Son cœur s'accéléra et il courut jusqu'à la chambre, sans s'arrêter pour regarder ce qui parsemait son chemin._

_La porte de la chambre était entre-ouverte et Harry, en silence, l'ouvrit lentement. Les lumières de la pièce étaient éteintes, mais le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminé éclairaient suffisamment pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Vestes et baguettes jonchait le sol, froissées et emmêlées, le couvre-lit et les coussins jetés sur le tapis, représentant une partie du désordre de la pièce. _

_Sur le lit, un homme, grand, la peau sombre, mouvait ses hanches contre celles de Drago, en un rythme fou, déblatérant des paroles incohérentes, agrippé aux cheveux du blond, le faisant gémir, quémander plus. _

_Harry n'avait jamais vu Drago aussi soumis. _

* * *

- Potter ?, appela Drago, appuyé contre la porte de la cuisine, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Harry leva les yeux et le regarda, avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

- Prêt ?, demanda t-il sans baisser les yeux.

Drago hocha la tête, montrant quelques cartons, magiquement réduits, dans sa poche.

- Alors… À plus tard, dit le blond en tournant le dos pour partir.

Harry inspira profondément, considérant ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

- Drago, murmura t-il en baissant les yeux. Assieds-toi.

Il se retourna, visant Harry d'un air surpris.

- Ok, dit-il, hésitant.

Il entra dans la cuisine et s'installa sur une chaise face au jeune homme brun, recevant dans les mains une tasse de thé.

Le robinet de la cuisine était bouché avec un chiffon, tandis que l'eau gouttait dans un sceau.

- Le plombier n'est pas encore venu ? Demanda Drago en pointant l'évier.

Le survivant le regarda sans savoir quoi répondre. La question n'émettait pas d'allusion, mais démontrait toute l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagée. Pour Harry c'était comme si Drago vivait encore là.

- Il est venu hier, répondit-il, visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais il voulait me faire payer une fortune pour remplacer le robinet. – il soupira et sourit – il faut que j'apprenne à régler ça.

Drago rit. Quand ils vivaient ensemble, il était complètement inutile pour les cas comme celui-ci.

- Tu as déjà parlé à Hermione ?

- Oui. Ce matin, déclara Harry. Mais elle dit qu'il est grand temps d'apprendre à régler ces problèmes domestiques.

- Alors elle vient demain, affirma simplement le blond.

- Oui, confirma le brun avant de rire.

- Harry, demanda Drago. Comment ça sera à partir de maintenant ?

- Ça ne sera pas, répondit le concerné, regardant la tasse qu'il avait dans la main. C'est fini.

Drago savait déjà qu'Harry répondrait ça, mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un poids dans la poitrine en l'entendant. Il ne pouvait se passer de lui.

* * *

_- Qui était cet homme ? demanda Harry, surprenant Drago. Il était assis à la table de la cuisine, une bouteille de bière au beurre à la main. _

_- Harry !, dit le blond. Quand es-tu rentré ?_

_- Je suis arrivé quand il te baisait. Qui était-ce ?, siffla Harry, les yeux brillants de colère._

_Drago ferma les yeux, se préparant pour ce qui allait arriver._

_- Harry, je..., commença Drago, mais il s'arrêta au son de la bouteille de bière au beurre qui cogna contre le mur avant d'éclater. _

_- QUI ÉTAIT-CE ?, cria Harry se redressant, d'un seul mouvement. _

_- Je… Je l'ai rencontré aujourd'hui._

* * *

_Drago se frotta le visage, marqué par le poing qu'il venait de recevoir. Il regarda le lit défait et souillé avec un sentiment de colère contre lui-même. Il mit son manteau, prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans le salon, sans se soucier de prendre ses affaires._

_Harry était assis sur le canapé, les bras croisés, regardant les deux tasses de thé posées sur la table basse. Son visage était rouge de colère et il inspira profondément, essayant de garder son calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le contrôle._

_Drago murmura des adieux tellement bas, qu'Harry eut peine à les entendre. Il s'éloigna sans regarder en arrière. _

_- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, murmura Harry pour lui-même._

* * *

- Ce n'était pas la première fois, souffla Harry. J'en suis certain !, demanda t-il sur un ton accusateur. Si je ne t'avais pas surpris, tu aurais continué à amener des inconnus pour forniquer dans notre lit, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago fut long à répondre. Il semblait chercher quelque chose à dire avec beaucoup d'attention.

- Non, répondit Drago, tentant de garder son sang-froid, mais il se sentait terriblement coupable. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'amenais quelqu'un à la maison. Mais c'était la première fois que je faisais ça dans notre lit.

Harry ne sembla pas soulagé.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, bordel !, dit le blond, un peu plus fort que la normale. Je t'aime énormément.

- Tu as une drôle de façon de le prouver, murmura Harry.

* * *

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il ne trouva pas la force de les arrêter à temps. Drago l'avait positionné, les coudes appuyés sur la table, nu, son érection frottant légèrement contre le bois.

La sensation de l'avoir si proche de lui, lui manquait. Les doigts froids et lubrifiés de Drago titillèrent son entrée de façon extrêmement délicate. Si bien qu'il pouvait sentir le cœur de Drago accélérer et ses mains qui ne pouvaient s'arrêter de trembler, il savait que le blond se contrôlait comme jamais.

Harry ne pouvait plus contrôler ses larmes, il n'émettait aucun son qui pouvait trahir ses pleurs, mais même si Drago ne pouvait le voir, il s'en voulait de se montrer si sensible.

Drago enfonça un premier doigt, satisfait par les gémissements étouffés d'Harry. Il voulait lui faire perdre la tête, lui prouver que rien n'était perdu. Il voulait être pardonné.

Deux, trois doigts et Drago sut qu'Harry était prêt. Il le tourna face à lui et fut surprit de voir ses yeux verts remplis de larmes. Il se sentait coupable pour ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin de lui. Il s'approcha de son visage, dans une tentative de baiser. Le brun laissa échapper un gémissement qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'un chien blessé et tourna la tête, se détournant ainsi de ses lèvres si proches.

Drago se mordit les siennes, retenant sa frustration, et souleva le corps mince d'Harry sur la table.

Le brun refusa de lui faire face et s'allongea sur le bois froid, les yeux fermés. Il fut pénétré d'un seul coup. Il sentit la douleur causée par la nervosité et le plaisir d'avoir ce corps tant désiré contre le sien. Harry se tint immobile, comme s'il espérait que cela s'achève rapidement.

Comme pour punir le brun, Drago allait et venait rapidement, le faisant gémir de douleur plus que de plaisir, mais il se radoucit lorsqu'il le vit sangloter. Peut-être était-il uniquement capable de le faire souffrir.

Drago saisit ses hanches et initia un rythme rapide et frénétique. Il avait besoin de faire jouir son amant, besoin de voir la passion sur son visage. Il voulait se prouver qu'il avait encore le pouvoir de faire réagir ce corps. Harry ne contrôlait plus ses pleurs, ni ses gémissements. À chaque coup de reins le blond effleurait son point sensible, lui faisant perdre la raison et le contrôle de son corps. Il savait qu'il était soumis à la volonté de Drago, mais il ne pouvait empêcher ça, c'était plus fort que lui.

A l'issue de quelques puissantes poussées, il se délivra en Harry, avant de sentir le fruit du plaisir de ce dernier se répandre sur son ventre.

Avant même de pouvoir respirer, il sentit les mains froides du brun le repousser et ses yeux tristes semblant le supplier de partir.

Drago récupéra ses vêtements sur le sol alors qu'Harry était toujours allongé sur la table, le regardant s'habiller. Le blond ne semblait pas pressé. Peut-être qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, peut-être Harry parviendrait-il à lui pardonner. Mais le survivant ne s'y laissa pas prendre, il voulait que cela se termine le plus vite possible.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et retint difficilement ses larmes. Il était certain que se serait la dernière fois qu'il verrait Harry.

Et ce fut le cas.

* * *

Harry emballait ses affaires sans prendre la peine de trier et de ranger. C'était le jour de son déménagement, et les choses avaient déjà mal commencé.

Dans la chambre, il n'y avait maintenant plus aucun indice laissant penser que Drago avait un jour vécu ici. Mais qu'importe, pour lui, même après qu'il ait retiré tout ce qui lui rappelait Drago et vu le blond récupérer ses affaires, des souvenirs de lui émanait de la pièce. C'était pour cette raison qu'Harry quittait cet endroit.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'armoire, pour prendre les vêtements qui restaient dans le fond, des choses qu'il ne mettait pas ou plus. Quand il retira la dernière chemise passée de mode, il remarqua une petite boite de velours, tout au fond du meuble, qui avait été parfaitement dissimulée sous les vêtements.

Il ouvrit la boite. Il sentit ses yeux piquer et son cœur se serrer. Depuis cet après-midi là, ou il avait vu Drago pour la dernière fois, Harry ne s'était pas senti aussi triste.

A l'intérieur de la boite il y avait une simple alliance de platine et une petite carte. La minuscule lettre, calligraphiée par Drago sur un morceau de parchemin plié, disait : « Épouse-moi ! »

* * *

Cet espoir que tout s'arrangera, tu peux l'oublier

Cette alliance, tu peux la mettre en gage ou la faire fondre

**FIN**


End file.
